


无意穿堂风

by yongnian



Category: the amazing spider-man spider-man:home coming
Genre: M/M, 蜘蛛骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongnian/pseuds/yongnian
Summary: 加菲虫和荷兰虫的小破车。





	无意穿堂风

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文，有些地方不算太明白，补一个之前翻的车。

Andrew当上总裁之后，公司里几乎所有的女性都是他的迷妹，而当有人得知这样完美的男人上学时居然曾经遭到欺凌的时候，恨不得揪住欺凌他的同学质问，“这么帅的Andrew，你们到底怎么下得去手？”  
事实上，Tom上学的时候就这么干过，他背着哥哥去找Flash，质问他为什么总要欺负自己的哥哥，对方却笑了，“拜托，Andrew看起来就很好欺负啊，欺负起来还很好玩。”  
Flash的回答像长长的走廊里的一阵穿堂风，吹落了第一片摇摇欲坠的梅花。  
Tom警告他不许再欺负Andrew，对方没有理会，Tom只好夜里用蜘蛛侠的身份重新警告他，当他在纽约上空荡着蛛丝回家时，却满脑子都是这样的声音。  
“Andrew看起来就很好欺负啊。”  
“莫名其妙被欺负之后委屈的神色。”  
“被欺负的时候，湿漉漉的大眼睛和手足无措的样子。”  
更多的花瓣纷沓而来，漫天花雨让Tom深陷在哥哥的棕色瞳孔里裹足不前。  
花瓣最终落在Andrew的脚下、落在他伸向Tom的怀抱里、肩膀上、发梢上和含笑的眉眼里。  
在某个深夜，Tom就这样走向了他，不受控制地。  
深夜被惊醒的Andrew看得见弟弟眼睛里的一切，穿堂风和花雨、少年热烈无法掩饰的心跳和迷恋，这一切柔软而又热切地融化了他，吸引了他。  
一个小心翼翼又带着灼人温度的吻落在Andrew的眼睑上，他闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖着，“Andy，brother，Andy，brother……”略显柔软的昵称和哥哥的称呼从Tom口中溢出，两人的体温一起变得滚烫。“你也喜欢我的，对吗？”少年带着柔软奶音和哭腔的询问，不管不顾地在对方颈间留下一连串的水渍。在对方手指穿过自己发间的时候，他终于吻上了哥哥柔软的嘴唇。  
柔软，花瓣一般的柔软，Tom感觉自己要融化在哥哥唇齿之间了，少年特有的急切和笨拙，让Andrew不得不双手攀上对方的后颈，伸出舌头引导性地安抚。而这似乎只起了反作用，轻轻浅浅地回应，勾得少年更加急切地奔入花雨之中，粗重的气息打在Andrew唇角，血液的气味终于在他嘴里蔓延开来。  
看着哥哥的唇瓣和脸颊一起变得嫣红，他迷糊地想着，Flash有一点说错了，Andrew不是看起来很好欺负，他是确实很好欺负。  
幸而来自蜘蛛侠的警告还是有用的，Flash没有再欺负Andrew，但这不妨碍Tom在家欺压自己哥哥。整个高中时代，Tom见到了自己哥哥几乎所有不为外人所知的诱人模样。  
直到Tom偶然参加了Parker工业一次新产品的发布会，他作为一个研究人员坐在离哥哥有些远的地方。Andrew因为闷热而在记者面前解开了西装扣子并因为座位空间有限而有些笨拙地脱掉外套的模样让Tom怀疑他是不是还在哪些背着自己的地方做出这种诱人犯罪的动作。  
Tom抿了抿嘴唇，眼神有些发直，Andrew的西装外套还是他出门前为他穿上的，他也知道衬衫下是一副怎样的身体，他调整了一下姿势，片刻之后，还是决定悄悄溜了出去。  
发布会结束之后，Andrew离开会场之后，刚走进洗手间就被拽到了一个隔间里，一瞬间的惊慌之后，他发现拽走他的正是刚才提前离场的Tom，他正想质问对方为什么提前离开，就被抱着先吻了一通。  
Andrew努力推开趴在他身上仿佛正在经历发情期的犬类，“怎么回事？”  
“都怪你，就像中学时期的那天晚上一样。”  
Andrew被莫名其妙的责备搞得莫名其妙。  
“你在记者面前脱外套。”  
“因为太热了呀，你穿全套西装也会热的。”他瞄了眼Tom身上随意的休闲装。  
“我要看你自己脱衬衣。”少年眼里是露骨的欲望和嫉妒。  
有人来了洗手间，在隔间外聊天，似乎在聊着Parker工业的新产品。  
Andrew在少年执着的目光下缓缓伸手解开了衬衫第一颗扣子。  
“刚刚Parker工业的CEO说新产品有什么新特点来着？”隔间外的点名，让Andrew的手开始发抖，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
Tom盯着他的手指目不转睛，而Andrew感觉自己几乎要被这目光灼伤。  
终于在解开最后一粒扣子时，隔间外的人离开了，洗手间的暖色灯光让哥哥身上的吻痕带了些暧昧的气息，微凉的空气让他有些瑟缩，Tom按耐不住地伸出手利落地解开Andrew的皮带，深灰色的西装裤连同内裤一起被扯下，“哥哥也很兴奋啊。”他恶趣味地在Andrew耳边低声说着，呼出的气息喷洒的耳廓里，传来一丝瘙痒，Andrew微微偏过头，眼中氤氲着水汽。  
Tom沿着髋骨从腰侧不断地向下亲吻，一直到大腿内侧，嘴唇、舌尖、牙齿连同温热的呼吸让Andrew几乎软了腿，他靠在门板上，大腿颤抖着，一只微凉的手掌从后面握着腿根来回摩挲，少年手心和指腹的茧带来的摩擦感几乎逼疯他，另一只手握着他两只手腕，Andrew忽然意识到这是一个惩罚。  
而这时又有人走进了洗手间，Tom抬头弯了弯嘴角，朝Andrew胯下缓慢而悠长地哈了一口气，Andrew几乎尖叫出声，他仰起头靠在门板上像一片被困在水面上的花瓣，挣扎不得 。  
“我错了，Tom，呜……我错了。”他带着哭腔低声呢喃着，说完泪水抑制不住地从眼眶中涌出来，“帮帮我，Tom……呜呜……”  
Tom几乎是竭尽全力才带着这副模样的哥哥荡着蛛丝回到了家里的卧室。  
更不要说Andrew整个人攀在他身上胡乱地蹭着，一路上都在Tom耳边带着哭腔的哼唧和抽泣，“呜呜，Tom，我错了……我知道错了……”泪水滴在他颈侧，他沉默着没有接话，他怕自己一开口就会意志崩塌，从纽约上空直直地下坠，整颗心一丝不剩地落入那双棕色的瞳孔中。  
破窗而入的一瞬间，Tom抱着Andrew在床边滚作一团，他扯掉扣子全开的衬衫和松松垮垮的裤子，艰难地伸手摸到床头柜里的润滑剂，Andrew看着自己的弟弟，眼神中是赤裸地邀请，脸上泪痕还没有干透，他张开嘴，缓慢无声地对Tom说，“give me”随后闭上眼睛仰起头，舒展身体。Tom分明听见呼啸的风声在他耳畔。  
他在心底咒骂着自己哥哥，粗暴而仓促地扩张让他们在进入和被进入的一瞬间都发出了一声掺杂着欢愉和痛苦的喘息。  
Tom啃咬着Andrew的肩头，Andrew乖顺地四肢都攀在他身上，下身蹭在Tom小腹上，他闭着眼睛微张着嘴吐出几声呻吟。  
一切都在无言中默契地进行，除了交错着的喘息声和呻吟声，当自己身下的人终于如同一盒化开的冰淇淋一样柔软的时候，Tom重新吻到哥哥的唇角，收紧怀抱，身下同时逐渐加快了节奏，Andrew几乎溺死在款款而来的厚重持续又不断增强的快感中。试图从口中逃逸的呻吟被对方的舌头压在喉间，身下的敏感点被高强度攻击打得落花流水，一塌糊涂。  
在这种密集不间断的攻势下，Andrew终于抓着Tom的后背射在了他的小腹和胸膛上，高潮带来的直肠收缩让Tom咬着Andrew的下唇同时释放。  
“一直都像中学的时候一样，轻巧地穿过我的胸膛连我的心跳一起带走。”Andrew沉浸在高潮后的余韵里就听见了这句话，他勾了勾嘴角，看向Tom，轻柔地吻上他的唇角。


End file.
